Love in Unexpected Places
Love in Unexpected Places is a fic by PrinceBalto. Premise In my search for new ideas, I have hit upon this. I decided to begin a ship between Fabienne Growley and Mr. Manchas. This is set some time before the Night Howler crisis. Story Neither Fabienne Growley or Renato Manchas expected to find love when they did. Fabienne was out one night at a fine eatery that she enjoyed going to from time to time, located at the Zootopia Galleria. She wore a lovely dark red evening gown, though it wasn't really a special event. Today had been a slow news day. Once the work day was over, Fabienne had gone home, showered, eaten a microwave dinner, put on her dress and left for a night out. She was unmarried and cubless, having chosen to focus on her journalism career over marriage and cubs for the time being. She wasn't adverse to having them, she just didn't feel ready. That was when her life changed. The restaurant was a very nice place, a quiet place where one could eat, relax and even listen to a live gemsbok piano player, though it could be a bit pricey. However, it didn't cost a lot to just sit in one area where mammals just tended to get drinks and listen to the piano player. Fabienne entered, gave her name to the host and made her way to the sitting area. She ordered a favorite drink of hers, a date-flavored, fizzy clear liquid from Sahara Square, served in a goblet. She didn't expect anything to happen. She just enjoyed her sweet-tasting beverage, looking out the window at the area called the Zoo Walk, another section of shops and restaurants. That's when it happened. Manchas decided to stop by for a drink of water after work. He had brought an impala client of Mr. Big's to the Galleria's massive hotel, and would pick them up in a couple of days. He was paid well by Mr. Big, so he could afford to stop at places such as this. He was unmarried and cubless as well, though he was looking to change that. The black-furred jaguar accepted his glass of water as he looked around the area. His eyes then fell upon something. That something was beauty such as he had never seen before. He saw Fabienne Growley. Of course, he recognized her from the TV. Any Zootopian who spent a lot of time watching ZNN would have. She was lovely as could be, particularly in that red dress. He found himself drawn to her. Boldly, he picked up his water and walked over to her. Not wanting to be rude, she allowed him to stay. What ensued was a very long conversation where they talked about one another and learned more. In the course of the talk, the seeds of attraction between the two were planted. By the end of the night, the two were wanting to see one another again. They made plans to go out on Fabienne's next day off. They planned to visit the Sultan's Palace restaurant down at the Zoo Walk. The days began to pass. Finally, it was time. For this big day, her first date with Manchas, she wore another nice dress, this one colored black. Manchas picked her up at her home. They went out that evening, loving each and every moment. More dates followed over the next couple of weeks. Then, one evening, they found themselves on the balcony of a dance hall in MountainTown, the mountain area of Zootopia. They could see that part of the city, built into the mountains, feeling the cool mountain air. Moments later, it happened. Fabienne and Manchas kissed for the first time. The Snow leopardess loved each and every moment as her lips touched those of the jaguar. When it was over, her heart was pounding. She smiled. She and Manchas had found love in unexpected places. It just took a meeting at that restaurant. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Pre-WildeHopps stories Category:Prequel stories Category:Prequels Category:Prequels to Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance Category:Love Stories